Dante Darkfury (Sami Galewind)
Dante Darkfury is currently the Captain of the 12th Divison in the Gotei 13, __TOC__ Appearance Young and full of life, Dante has keep ocean eyes and black curely hair with slightly parted away in his eyes on teh right hand side. His expression is almost always serious with the look of determination in his eyes, and is rare to see him smile or show joy in his green orbs. His uniform consists of a traditional normal Shinigami Uniform with a white labcoat haori that he consitently wears. In addition he wears black framed rectanglar glasses that shimmer in the sunlight. Personality Being genuis for his age and under consistent stress, Dante is a mellow shinigami in many aspects History Shino Academy to 4th Divison: During the time in the Academy, Dante was the smallest and was always getting into trouble. Homeless and leaving off thrown away food and stealing, a Lt of the 4th divison would pass him and looked down to him. With compassion Lt Nich Darkfury would pick him up and take him back to the 4th divison. Where the boy would live and be token care of until he graduated and placed in the 4th divison. When that happendd, Nich and Dante had grown close that he was adopted by him as his brother. During Dante's time in the 4th divison he has grown though the ranks from under the watchful eye of his older brother who later became the new Captain of the 4th divison. 4th Divison to 12th Divison: After a while in the 4th divison it had came to the attention of his older brother that Dante was not very happy in it. After keeping a close eye on him it had came to his attention that he would have been better in 12th divison where is curious mind cound expand and explore. After the transfer was completed he would being researching on Zanpakuto's and Chemicals. Times as passed while his time there. He had made friends with the Lt named Zenz. and Miku is (Previeous Taicho). AS time went on, Dante would say good bye to one Taicho and say hello to a old one that he was very familer with. It was none other than his older brother. Nicholas. They had alot of fun together while his brother still kept his eye on him watching him grow day by day. Inventions Pipboy (BR Version) - This Pipboy is a special version made for Shinigami's that was invented Dante. The device has a kido List for Trainees on the go, Statuse monitor, a radio, mini computer, and a digital Radio. Powers & Abilities High Intellect: 'Dante Darkfury is among the most intelligent scientific and inventive minds in the Soul Socitey. Since he has the mind of a child he still has the curiousity of wanting to know how things work that travel or in his pursute down his path. *'Expert Scientist/Inventor: Dante is a bright young boy who is very good at what he does and having a very creative mind. *'Expert Chemist': Having the knowlege of how things work Dante has shown to be an adepted chemist. High Spiritual Pressure: Show form time to time Dante has maintain a fine tune level of reaitsu that he can control with ease. Zanpakuto Chijokaze (痴女言葉, Earthly Wind): In its sealed form, Chikokaze is a Kochou Wakizashi with a star shaped tsuba with eight points around it. It has a white hilt and a dark blue sheath. *'Shikai '''Chijokaze Shikai command is' "Take Flight".' Chijokaze glow a bright green before transforming into a spear with a brown wood long oak handle, a golden metallic blunt end, and a bambo like string that ties the blade and staff part together. It has feathers hanging off of it that resemble the feathers in the hair of his Zanpakuto spirit. '''Special Ablitiy' - Chijokaze has control over air, by using circular, evasive movements, the user build up massive inertia; this buildup of energy is released as massive power. It also allows for wind-based counter-attacks that knock opponents off-balance. Attacks vary from simple gusts of wind to miniature tornadoes and cyclones, maintaining the circular theme. *'(Air Funnel)': Similar to an air vortex but to a smaller scale, the user uses this technique as a cannon by creating a small air funnel through which the opponents projectiles could be entered through the front and redirects back to the enemy that would be fire out of the opposite end. *'(Air Blades)' This involves conjuring a large crescent-shaped construct of solidified slicing air current that can cut through stone or timber with relative ease. (1 Per Slash) *'(Air Bomb)' A technique which creates a powerful, outward-moving air current in all directions around the user. Usually performed stabing the ground after landing on the ground from above, this form has great concussive force and the capability of completely blow away anything within its radius. (Meter of 10 inchies, farther would feel like a breeze) *'(Energy Blast)' By charging Chijokaze with the users spiritual energy into the blade part of the spear. The User can let off a light green engry that is capable of sending the oppoent flying back. *Bankai (NOT REVIEL'D YET D:<) * Category:Shinigami Category:12th Squad